The Boy In Green
by Sayvar Dark
Summary: Some guys like girls, some don't. Tommy just happens to like his best freind. This is a TommyxJason fanfic. You have been warned. Strong language and adult themes.


JUST A BOY IN GREEN

Disclamer: I don't own any thing dealing w/ Power Rangers exept some of the action figures lol

Aknowldegements: this goes out to M. S.II., my love. And my little brother that hates the stuff i write but proofs it any way.

Summery: Some guys like girls, some don't. Tommy just happens to like his best friend. TxJ mxm.

Warnning: This is a TommyxJason love story if you don't like that don't read it. This containes foul languge and adult themes.

Chapter 1

_"The Dreaming of a Ranger"_

_His eyes looked into Jason's as he slowly brought his head up to meet the other Ranger's glazed stare. Slowly there lips met. Then Jason pulled away and the only words uttered were, "Tommy, I... I.. I love you, okay. I finally admitted it to my self and now to you." _

Tommy woke with a start; his skin damp with a cold sweat. He knew that he had it bad for the Red ranger but he would never admit it. Jason was just too much the "All American Jock". Even though Tommy hated sterotypes. Jason had damn near a 4.0 G.P.A., played all sorts of sports, was a Karate instructor and not to mention the leader of the Power Rangers. Oh yeah, he was also the hottest guy in school, and all the cheerleaders were after him all the time. There was no hope for Tommy that Jase might actuly be gay. He gave that hope up the first time they had played truth or dare while attending a "Ranger Party" at Kim's house while her parents were out of town. Jason was dared to kiss Tommy full on the lips and the Red ranger had turned a deeper shade of red then his uniform. "I'll take the question..."was all that Jase said. Tommy's heart had ached for the touch of Jason's lips on his. He knew that it wasn't just lust, because he new what lust was like, but this feeling was somthing else all together. Tommy rolled over to look at his clock and saw that he had to be at school in thirty minutes. "Well, isn't this just a fine morning." He muttered as he realized that he really needed to learn more self-disipline, especialy when he slept. The mere thought of the Red ranger shot lighting through his entire body and made his heart beat quicker. Well time to get ready. He thought to himself in despair.

There he was one of the group and all he wanted was to be left alone with Jason. He had decided that this was the day he would finally tell him that he was gay. He was to scared to tell Jase his feelings toward him however. _Here I am one of the most powerful teens in the world, and I'm too scared to tell the guy I love how I feel. Damn, I am a coward._ Once again he was talking to himself.

"Tommy; have you even heard a word I've been saying?" Jason asked. He knew that somthing was wrong with Tommy but he wouldn't call him out on it just yet. The others were just of the opinion that he didn't give a shit about the party Jason was throwing. "What? Oh, sorry, I spaced out for a sec." Tommy stammered_. "_What were you saying?" His face turrning red he, felt like such an ass. _How could I not pay attention to Jason? Just looking at him I get this feeling of pure happiness. _"I was saying that if you want you can come over to my house tonight and help me set up for the party. Zack and Billy said that if they could they would meet us later on but not to count them in till they showed up on my door step. So its looking like its just me and you till tomorrow if your in." _Damn if wishes don't come true_ Tommy thought to himself. His face reddend just a little bit and only Kim noticed the slight change in his complection. "Yeah I'm in, I just have to go home in order to get some clothes." Tommy said. "Great, I'll tell my mom that your coming, if I don't she'll be pissed at me for not telling her so she could set another place at the table." Jase said with a grin on his face. "Okay, every one to class now or we will all be late." Kim said as if she cared that they would be late to class. All she wanted to do was talk to Tommy. After all the others were out of ear shot she looked at Tommy, "so you gonna tell him tonight or wuss out on me again Tommy? You need to tell him if not how you feel towards him in specific then at least that you like guys. Trust me, Jase won't care that your gay Tommy. Zack came out to him when they were 12. He doesn't care bout Zack being gay and he won't care that you are. Now, get to class. I'll talk to you later."

Jase didn't know how he should feel. Tommy was coming over and all he could think of was what to say to the boy in green. Zack didn't help by trying to cheer him up either. Every one thought that it was because Tommy had tried to kill them more times than once. Jason knew that wasn't the reason. What the reason was, he had no clue. "Jason, is there somthing wrong with you? You don't seem to be yourself today. I'm just worried about you son." His mom just wouldn't leave it alone. "I would rather not talk about it mom." Just as they were about to get into it Jason heard the door bell ring. "I got it!" Jase said in a rush to get to the door.

As the door opened Tommy's breath was taken away. The red ranger stood in the doorway with only a pair of red jeans on. "Hey Tommy. Come on in. Dinner is at 10." As he steped out of the doorway Tommy walked inside and looked around the den just so he wouldn't have to look at the red ranger's bare chest. "Make yourself at home. I was just about to catch a shower. If you want you can go ahead into my room. Follow me."

* * *

(Okay so its a bit wordy but im not to worried, as my little brother said some people like details. If I get reviews bad or good I'll do the next chapter. And plz remember this is my first ever fanfic.) 


End file.
